Yuki-onna
Yuki-onna is a monster associated with ice and snow, encountered in the mountains of the Yamatai Region in Monster Girl Quest. Biography The Yuki-onna attacks Luka at night, while he is climbing the mountains to get to Yamatai. She offers a “warm embrace” to ease him, but of course only has interest in what other monsters seek: Luka’s semen. She is defeated and sealed, though Luka falls unconscious due to the cold afterwards. Monsterpedia Entry “An extremely rare monster that only lives in the mountains of the Yamatai Region. Able to chill the air at will, it's said she is able to create blizzards. When a man of her liking enters her territory, she creates a snowstorm to weaken him. Embracing the weakened man, she steals his energy and body heat. Her chilling embrace causes ecstasy for the man as he breathes his last breath buried in her bountiful chest. In some cases, she may even have sex with the man. With their body heat and semen sucked out by her cold vagina, the man dies while shivering in ecstasy. In the rare case that she falls in love with a man, it's said she will take the form of a human woman and press him into marriage. This marriage belief is mostly handed down through stories of the Yamatai Region.” Attacks Icicle Hair: Normal attack, will trigger a hair bukkake on losing. Ice Handjob: Normal attack, will trigger hand bukkake on losing. Freezing Mouth: Normal attack, will trigger facial bukkake on losing. Frozen Kiss: Status attack that causes paralysis and damage. Will trigger crotch bukkake on losing. *Yuki-onna’s Hug: Triggers bind status and leads to Chilling Embrace on the next turn. Chilling Embrace: Binded attack with drain properties. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview On the route to Yamatai, Yuki-onna is the first enemy to be encountered. Her battle is straightforward at first glance with a selection of normal attacks, but she also has Frozen Kiss to cause paralysis and Chilling Embrace to drain Luka’s HP after being bound. However, the bind attack does have a saving grace in that it doesn't execute until the turn that Yuki-onna’s Hug will incapacitate. Luka has a choice on who to summon, as it is not yet possible for him to summon both Sylph and Gnome together. Choose on either defending against the possible paralysis or her bind attacks that lead to HP draining. There’s no sure-fire way to win as luck will always play a role, but use Meditation to deal with any shortcomings. Gnome is by far the best choice for this battle because the amount of health lost from struggling is much larger than during paralysis. It is ill-advised to use special attacks, so save it for Meditation and Spirit refreshment. Should Luka lose the battle, Yuki-onna also has two separate rape scenes. Her usual scene consists of her wrapping up Luka in her clothing to drain him dry. Losing to Chilling Embrace will bring about the more traditional way that monsters drain their prey. Evaluation “Made into the prey of Yuki-onna? That's just cold... But the thought of me depending on a Hero like you is even more chilling... She has a variety of skills, which make this fight annoying. Yuki-onna has the ability to both paralyze and drain your HP. With Gnome you can escape from her embrace easy enough... But with Sylph, you can protect yourself against the paralysis. Sylph may be the better bet. In either case, at least summon one of them. In addition, there are multiple endings she can put you through... I know you'll be trying them both anyway. Now go, oh brave Luka. Do not allow yourself to be defeated by the cold.” Trivia *Bukkake 2 is not achievable in normal gameplay as Yuki-onna had no attacks involving her breasts. *Yuki-onna is a figure from Japanese folklore, often appearing in anime & manga as well. Her name means “snow woman”. Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 2 Category:Monsters Category:Multiple Endings Category:Noah Category:Demi-Human